


The Dragon and the Princess (gift for Just mindy)

by Rebka18



Category: Sherlock BBC
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebka18/pseuds/Rebka18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Keep in mind, Isabel, that beauty is a construct based on childhood impressions, influences and role models. The Princess for instance, was petite, and slim. Her hair was plain, drab freckles dusted across her nose, and her eyes were just as brown and ordinary as her hair. There was absolutely nothing remarkable about her.”<br/>“The Tremendous Golden Dragon thought she was magnificent.”<br/>  Molly quietly gasped behind her hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragon and the Princess (gift for Just mindy)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justmindy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmindy/gifts).




End file.
